


Your Turn

by CapsuleCorp



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapsuleCorp/pseuds/CapsuleCorp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji finally tries out something to Zoro’s benefit. Nothing but smut. Dirty, raunchy smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Turn

Zoro was not the least bit surprised by the way the cook walked towards him, appearing as if he would just brush on past with his hands in his pockets. They had taken to giving one another surreptitious messages this way, ever since entering into the… _thing_ that they had going on, the vague partnership of two men who liked to take pleasure in each other without calling it a relationship. He knew from the pace and the posture that Sanji was about to slip him a note or breathe a suggestion before going right past him, and decided to wait for it, hips cocked and an aloof lack of expression on his face. Sure enough, Sanji bumped elbows with him and murmured around his cigarette. “The lounge, after dark.”

The lounge? Zoro raised an eyebrow at that. It was one of the nicer areas of the _Sunny_ , and a lot more public than one of the storerooms. “Sure nobody else will be down there?” he wondered suspiciously.

A sly grin curved the cook’s lips. “Not after the dinner I have planned.” He continued on his way, then, leaving the swordsman to decide whether he would show up to make that rendezvous.

Zoro watched over his shoulder as he disappeared up the steps and into the kitchen, his dark eyes narrowing. Usually, when they felt like having a go at each other, they picked places on the ship where no one was likely to barge in. The crow’s nest was a favorite, since it was the easiest to sneak into and lock against intrusion, though the storerooms were more spacious and also had locks. The bathhouse was tricky, it took a good sense of timing to get in there alone. The lounge below decks with the aquarium wall would be a new one, provided they were truly able to escape notice. This thing, this casual fling of theirs, had been going on long enough that both had lost track of just how much time they had actually spent together. It was their secret, though, and necessitated things like whispered messages to carry out. Neither was keen on the rest of the crew knowing what they did in private, and for all intents and purposes their outward, public treatment of one another changed little. Sanji’s fawning over the girls still pissed Zoro off, and Zoro’s stoic indifference likewise annoyed Sanji just like always. Yet, come evening or a quiet morning or a lazy afternoon, one or the other would have no problem propositioning his comrade, and away they went. It was intriguing, this secretive way they would plot to meet right under the noses of their crewmates, and part of the reason Zoro didn’t mind keeping it going. It wasn’t that he feared the reactions of the others, he simply believed that it was no one else’s business what he and Sanji did behind closed doors. The cook was the one actually worried about what would happen if the others found out, since he had a reputation to uphold, but Zoro went along with it because he was a private man in the first place. And the clandestine plotting always added an extra touch of heat to the encounter. Whatever Sanji was planning for tonight, Zoro was already up for it, so to speak. He meandered off across the deck to kill some time, since dinner was coming soon and it, too, promised to be worth it.

There were no funny tricks involved with dinner, but recent events had left them with plenty of supplies, so Sanji had gone all out. There was no need to stint, for now, and Luffy had punched the crap out of a very large shark that morning so there was plenty of meat added to the fresh bread, herb-sauced potatoes, broiled fish, soup, and fruity dessert. Sanji made the excuse that he had to use certain ingredients before they went bad, and since he diligently kept that from ever happening so he wouldn’t have to throw anything out, the crew reaped the benefits in the form of a huge meal. Naturally, more than one of them stuffed themselves silly, meaning that even before nightfall they all slouched off to bed to sleep it off, nominating Franky to take the watch. The girls weren’t quite as gluttonous as Luffy and Usopp, but all the energy of the others turning dinner into a circus wore them out enough that both decided to take a luxurious bath and go to bed as well. Zoro had eaten his fill but didn’t go to excess, as he had noted the cook’s strategy halfway through dinner and let it all unfold around him. He made sure to grump about being made to wash dishes while the others got away to nurse their full bellies, even though it allowed him to stay topside longer and make his way to the proposed meeting place unmolested. The stars were out and the sea had fallen calm by the time he was able to slip downstairs into the lounge, meeting no one along the way and already assured that most of the crew was asleep or headed there. Zoro pulled his swords free from their strap and set them against the wall, and then paced across to the padded bench that ran along the curved wall beneath the aquarium glass. He picked a spot at random and slouched to a seat, stretching his arms out along the back. It was nice and quiet in here, at least, and after the ruckus of dinner, he welcomed the chance to just sit and be at peace.

He had flicked on a lamp but not the aquarium lights, leaving it dark in the water behind his head. The few fish they had caught that were still being kept floated lazily in the night-time waters, still but for the occasional flap of their gills. The lounge was generally a place to go to relax, so it was kept cleaner than the cabins, not that there was ever anyone aboard to entertain besides themselves. Zoro tipped his head back against the bench and closed his eyes, luxuriating in the silence. It was so rare to get it aboard the Sunny, he cherished it to the fullest. A short time later, he heard the door creak open and cracked an eye to verify that it wasn’t any of the others by some bad chance. Sanji had taken off his suitcoat and left it somewhere, and still had his shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows, which made it look like he was still at work keeping his kitchen. He carried a bottle in one hand and a pair of glasses in the other, and the cigarette between his lips was unlit. A smirk lit his gaze when he caught sight of his comrade alone, and he reached behind him to lock the door just in case.

Zoro’s eyes went straight to the bottle, even as Sanji crossed the room with slow, deliberate purpose. “What, the stuff you keep stored in here wasn’t good enough?”

Sanji smirked coolly. “It’s rum, not wine.”

Zoro grinned widely. “Oh? Well, that’s different, then.” He was suspicious, though. There was a wine rack right there by the mast, filled with plenty of the cook’s favorite, high-quality spirits, and yet he took the time to bring down a bottle of rum…where did it come from? He reached out and took a glass from him as he came to a stop. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were trying to get on my good side for some reason,” he smirked.

Sanji set the other glass down and took a moment to pocket his unused cigarette before pulling out the cork on the bottle and pouring them both a drink. “No reason. I just felt like it.” He slouched to a seat next to his comrade and set the bottle on the floor at their feet. “What’s wrong with wanting to have a drink with you?”

“Just different, is all.” Zoro sipped at the rum; it went down smooth and hot, it was clearly quality stuff. “We usually just get down to it.”

“We’ll get there eventually,” Sanji assured, sitting back with one arm up on the back of the bench. “I need a few minutes to clear my head. I worked hard on that dinner, you know.”

“Yeah, you really went overboard,” Zoro remarked casually, raising the glass to his lips. He drank down all the rum and then leaned down to grab the bottle and pour a second, much fuller drink. “But I guess it did the trick, huh?”

“Luffy and the others are passed out,” Sanji affirmed with a grin. “I checked the bath on the way here and I think the ladies are already in their cabin as well.” What he didn’t add was how disappointed he was that he had missed the chance to peep on them in the bath.

“Boy, you just have everything covered.” Zoro gave him a sidelong look. Was there a reason for all of this, or was he jumping to conclusions? Putting this much effort into getting some time alone seemed odd, they usually only grabbed what chances they could. “Now you’ve really got me wondering what you’re up to.”

“I’m not _up to_ anything. I told you, I just felt like it.” Sanji sipped slowly at his rum for a while, and then set the glass aside. He kept his gaze averted coolly. “I felt like we deserved something besides just pawing at each other in the storeroom, for once. A chance to take our time.”

Zoro kept giving him that look. “Are you trying to get romantic on me, cook?”

Sanji laughed suavely. “That’s all there is to you, isn’t there? Either romance or wanton lust, nothing in between.” He cast the swordsman a sidelong look, his eyebrow curled slyly. “A man can take his time and still not be romantic in the slightest, you know.”

“Says you.” Zoro leaned back again, stretching himself out comfortably. “Prove it.”

For a moment Sanji just sat there, sipping at the rum in his glass. Then, he stood up and set the glass down on the bench, and took a step or two to maneuver himself so he was standing directly in front of Zoro, the swordsman’s legs on either side of him. He wore an expression that was hard to read, not quite a smirk but not serious either. Just when Zoro was about to ask what he was up to, Sanji sank to his knees right there, his eyes averted slightly in a pretense of submission. A hand slid onto Zoro’s thigh and rested warmly there, but he made no definite move apart from that. It was enough to have Zoro keenly interested; he knew what it looked like, but there was no way. Sanji didn’t _do_ that. In all their time, they had tried quite a few things in the pursuit of pleasure, but no matter how much he asked, cajoled, demanded, or bargained for it, Zoro could not get Sanji to even _want_ to suck him off. The swordsman had no problem providing, he may not have been an expert at it but he enjoyed doing it and relished the sense of control he had whenever he found himself with the cook’s cock in his mouth. Yet, Sanji refused to do the same in turn, he passed it off as simply not being interested and never let the subject last beyond that. For a while Zoro was frustrated by not only being denied the pleasure but never being allowed to even discuss it, but after the first three or four times, he just gave up and let Sanji be that way. They had plenty of other ways to get each other off and have a good time doing so, he could live without that one for the time being. So now, to be sitting there in the lounge with the cook kneeling between his legs, looking like he was finally about to…Zoro was confused, but not about to stop him. He sat silent, watching, almost waiting for direction.

Taking a breath, Sanji started with his hands, caressing along the inside of Zoro’s thighs and kneading through his pants. Almost instantly Zoro’s hips slid forward on the seat, shamelessly offering himself for further exploration in the hope that he was going to get his turn after all. Those talented hands worked relentlessly but gently, teasing through layers of clothing until Zoro breathed a hint of a moan. Sanji moved quickly from there, tugging up the bottom edge of the haramaki and unzipping the fly as if to get it done before he chickened out, even though he had done as much plenty of times before. He pulled out a cock that was just starting to get hard, and upon hearing another eager groan above him, glanced up and past it to his comrade’s face. Zoro held his gaze, almost pleading with his eyes for him to get on with it, just like he always wanted, and after a moment, Sanji lowered his eyes without a word and leaned in to give the tip a gentle kiss. The world didn’t end and it didn’t even taste bad, so he continued, curling his long fingers gingerly around the shaft to pull it closer so he could kiss and lick along the length. After a few minutes, his last hesitations melted away and he dove in with determination, his half-closed eyes mostly shadowed by the fall of his blond hair. He didn’t take it into his mouth, not yet, but concentrated on using his tongue to great effect, alternating light, wet caresses with hard presses against the underside. Zoro hardened completely in almost no time, half from anticipation alone, and let his legs fall further apart to make it easier for his partner’s position. He groped to pull his haramaki up even further to keep it out of the way, baring his stomach and the lower end of his scar. Sanji’s hand followed the movement, sliding up along his skin and intruding beneath the haramaki to play along his abs. With lips and tongue he began to work the shaft like a stick of candy, mostly toying and testing, until Zoro’s hand came down on his head and tried to push him closer. He resisted, backing off and sitting up with a hard look in his visible eye. “Don’t,” he warned. “You want this, you let me do it my way.”

Zoro blinked at him in surprise, and his hand fell limp onto the couch beside his leg. “Fine,” he murmured. “If you think you know what you’re doing.”

“I’ve had it done to me enough to know plenty,” Sanji snorted, wiping his lips across the back of his knuckles. “I have one of my own, I’m pretty sure I know how it works.”

“Feel free to steal some of my techniques,” Zoro purred, tipping his head back with a boasting leer.

“Yours?” The cook heaved a short laugh. “What makes you think you’re any good at it?”

“You come every time.”

The blush dashed across Sanji’s cheeks before he could bite it back. “Shut your damn mouth,” he growled, “or I’ll stand up and walk right out of this room.”

That was threat enough to make Zoro obey. He wasn’t going to give up the chance and so far, he was the only one losing clothes. Sanji could leave and not miss out on a thing, but he had already come too far to get out of it gracefully. Suitably chastened, Zoro’s expression eased and he nodded gently to allow things to continue, vowing to himself not to demand anything. The fact that Sanji was even trying it was more than he deserved.

It took a few moments of rubbing with his thumb for Sanji to feel like getting back to it, but in the end he did, leaning forward once more and tilting his head to the side to try a new angle. His lips curled sideways around the shaft and his tongue pressed skillfully to soft, hot flesh, seeking sensitive spots and then exploiting them. His fingertips remained at the base of Zoro’s cock where it strained against the fly of his pants, making small grasping motions to tease even further. He listened carefully to the swordsman’s labored breathing, and noted the point when he went from breathing through his nose to gasping out loud. He could delay the move of commitment no longer, and tipped his chin up so he could find the head and close his mouth around it – just the head, no lower. Zoro’s subsequent sigh mingled with a groan, and his hands groped to make clenching motions against his thighs, wanting to grab onto something but remembering not to let that something be Sanji. A couple of good sucks and Sanji looked up again, though this time when he sat back, it wasn’t to stop. He worked the zipper of Zoro’s pants down as far as it would go and then tugged at the waistband, suggesting maybe he should take them off. There was a bit of awkward fumbling and kicking off of boots, but Zoro slithered out of his black pants rather quickly and then sat back to let things continue. As he did so, Sanji deftly unbuttoned his shirt down as far as his belt, but did nothing else before leaning in to pick up where he left off. He was now able to lick all the way down to the base, and so he did, and then moved even further to mouth at his partner’s balls. There, he was soft and cautious, but as he moved back up the length he used his teeth, scraping them up the whole way until he reached the top and closed his lips around the head again. By now, he was able to taste familiarity; Zoro’s scent, and the smell of sex, things he knew very well, were now in his mouth, and he discovered that he didn’t mind. The tastes of musk and sweat were only a little more strong than when he kissed his partner’s skin or tasted his lips after sex. He took a few good pulls off that well-endowed cock and then drew back, licking his lips, before running his tongue back down the length and teasing the heated skin below the base.

From where he sat, Zoro was thoroughly enjoying the view as much as the sensations. Whatever was going through the cook’s mind while he worked, he at least looked like he was enjoying himself, with a dreamy sort of expression on his face that was neither smile nor stare. When he dove in deeper, the scruff on his chin scratched Zoro’s thighs, and when he backed up, the trailing ends of his blond hair tickled and brushed against his flushed skin. Zoro already knew how good Sanji was with his mouth (he had learned a lot about kissing from this man), but to have it on him the way he had wanted for months, now, was beyond good. Then those nimble, talented fingers were massaging his balls, and he almost embarrassed himself with a real moan. Sanji chuckled with his mouth against the base of his cock, and then took a breath and plunged down on him again. He wasn’t trying to swallow him all the way, but he went down pretty far, and the sight made Zoro’s erection throb with need. He could feel the way the roof of the cook’s mouth pressed against the head, the way his teeth raked across sensitive flesh, the warmth and the wet, that tongue rolling around the head every time he pulled back. After a minute or so of watching and listening to the soft sounds that accompanied this steady action, even the quiet hum Sanji let out as he fell into a rhythm, Zoro heard something else – the jingle of the chain on Sanji’s belt and the scrape of metal. He picked up his head and craned his neck to verify, able to just glimpse enough to be sure that Sanji had unbuckled his belt and pulled out his own hardening cock. He didn’t falter his pace at all, but his other hand was very clearly down below rather than touching Zoro. The swordsman blinked a bit, but then began to grin as he realized what it meant. There was still another hand and an ultra-talented mouth on him, that was all he needed, considering that the mouth was being rather insistent and the hand had its thumb pressed to the base of his cock to keep him from coming too quickly. Then the cook’s tongue swirled around his head and delved into the slit of it, and Zoro almost forgot to breathe for a moment.

Sanji was abandoned to his work, almost in a trance as he let the full girth of his partner’s erection fill his mouth and tasted salt and musk. His left hand moved by rote, stroking himself lightly because he just couldn’t not, not with his senses completely engrossed in sex, the smell and feel and sound of it. Zoro’s hand curled into his hair again but this time did not demand, he was only holding on and encouraging with light caresses of his rough fingertips against Sanji’s scalp. His thumb brushed against the swirl of his visible eyebrow, provoking another quiet hum of pleasure out of the cook. As if in response, Sanji closed his eyes and opened his mouth to take in as much as he could, spiraling his tongue around the shaft until Zoro grunted loudly and his hand clenched tight in blond hair. Sanji pulled back almost immediately and pressed his thumb harder at the spot right below his comrade’s erection, pre-empting any explosions and making him groan louder. Sanji lifted his head and met Zoro’s eyes – well, one of them, as the other was squinted closed in a wince – while he caught his breath and mulled over his position for a moment. He could follow through, surely his partner expected it, but he wasn’t ready to go that far yet. He had already done more than he ever thought himself capable of, but the idea of even having to choose between spitting or swallowing was a step too far. And his body wanted more, he wouldn’t be content with jerking himself off so he could be part of the fun. As Zoro began to slowly realize that there might be a shift in tactics and blinked both eyes open, Sanji slid his hand up and curled his fingers gracefully around that cock standing proudly between them. His gaze lowered demurely once again, and he bent his head to nuzzle his lips and scruffy chin against the hot, wet head. “I have an idea,” he murmured huskily. “If you want it…”

Zoro tried to bite back another moan, shifting one leg in order to prop a foot on Sanji’s shoulder. “Nnh…what…? … _shit_ that’s good,” he added breathlessly as the cook trailed his tongue across the very tip.

Licking his lips, Sanji pulled back and sat up on his knees in order to tug his pants down a bit more. “I like the way you look, right now,” he said in a low, dangerous tone. “I want to fuck you right here, like this.”

Zoro’s eyes widened, and his tanned cheeks flushed red. He was used to Sanji’s passion and fervor, but it so rarely crossed into possessive territory, let alone dirty talk. He cherished those rare moments because it always meant something good. But he was no innocent himself, so the flash of surprise very quickly gave way to a leer. “Let’s do it,” he growled happily.

Grinning back, Sanji leaned all the way in, pushing Zoro’s leg back almost to his chest, and offered his lips; Zoro sat up just enough to plunge in and kiss him hard, taking a taste and snickering to himself at the nip of teeth that greeted him. Sanji tugged at his lower lip and then sat back, withdrawing even his hands so he could shrug off the shirt still clinging to his shoulders. It was in the way and he was growing warm. For his part, Zoro only tugged his t-shirt and haramaki up enough to be no obstacle. Sanji reached past him to where their glasses sat, dipped a couple of fingers in what was left of the rum in his glass, and then placed those fingers in his mouth to suck off the alcohol. Just watching him made Zoro groan, as if he hadn’t already gotten to see that mouth in action. All the cook was doing was wetting them enough to start, anyway, and then began to grope with them for the opening. They usually didn’t linger over preparation, but Sanji wanted to try more new things tonight. He made his way inside and stroked lightly while he leaned in and teasingly kissed the tip of his partner’s cock once more, and breathed a knowing chuckle of his own as his ministrations brought about another low, impatient groan. Very shortly, he dug down into a pants pocket and retrieved the thing he actually had gone to the bath to get, while simultaneously looking for a chance to peep: the bath oil they liked to use for times like this. It was a good thing no one else liked the unscented oils, it meant no one noticed when a vial went missing from the bathhouse. Sanji took his damn sweet time opening it, pouring a little out, and using it to finish preparing his comrade, rubbing the excess off on himself. Zoro’s hips had scooted naturally right to the edge of the couch, and he lounged with his arms up over his head, resting on them like a pillow with his eyes closed. The sensations were pleasant but not excessive, not yet, he could relax and enjoy them as a hint of what was to come as a means of relaxing his body to receive. By now, he knew all too well how it worked.

When he couldn’t stand waiting any longer, Sanji rose up fully on his knees, his belt jingling as his trousers slid down off his hips. The height of the couch was perfect for this. He prowled in with a hand over Zoro’s thigh and reached with the other to snatch a handful of haramaki and pull it up as far as Zoro’s chest. The swordsman gave a startled grunt and then breathed a heavy, happy sigh as his partner bent to kiss his stomach up and down the length of his scar. He started to curl his legs around Sanji’s waist, but the cook escaped him with one agile move and immediately hooked an arm around one leg, wordlessly demanding that it bend up and out of the way. He shouldered it, in fact, and clenched his long fingers around a handful of the man’s ass, his thumb pressed next to the opening to pull it wide for him. Zoro barely had time to take a breath when he felt Sanji push into him, and then give another lunge and thrust upwards to seat himself inside. Zoro stretched his arms up and then hooked them over the back of the couch, ready to hang on for the ride. “Nice,” he grunted in approval.

“I haven’t even started.” But then he did; Sanji needed only a moment to make sure he had a good angle and enough leverage, and then began a steady pace, forward and up into his comrade. Both were so worked up that steady became punishing almost instantly, the teasing and talking giving way to gasping and grunting alone, and the soft sound of the swordsman’s muscled body being pounded into the couch cushions. After a few minutes Sanji leaned forward, stretching out one arm to brace himself on the couch while the other still held one of Zoro’s legs out of the way, changing the angle and giving himself even more leverage to speed things along. His blond hair swung back and forth with his movements, teasing his cheeks but never revealing his hidden eye for even a second. Zoro’s attention drifted from watching their coupling up to his partner’s face, and he nearly chuckled at the sight – lips parted, eyes closed, completely focused on this activity much as he had been on the previous one. He must have felt the stare on him, for he suddenly glanced up and met Zoro’s eyes, and then grinned recklessly before redoubling his pace. He alternated short, fast, deep thrusts with long strokes, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in, changing it up for variety and to prolong the whole encounter. Yet, he never paused, meaning that he was eager to finish – no silly toying with one another by taking breaks this time. The technique more or less erased any smirk from Zoro’s lips, it kept him breathless and provoked a low groan now and then at a particularly rough thrust. He didn’t even need to take a hand down from where he gripped the couch to help himself along, things were progressing quite well and before too long, his hips twitched in warning. He was getting close. Able to read it through his own body were they met, Sanji bent even lower over him, baring his teeth a little in eagerness as he pushed in deep and then thrust as fast as he could – he could get Zoro all the way, no problem. Almost instantly, the swordsman threw his head back with a seething gasp, his entire body tensing in anticipation. The flickers of pleasure deep within were growing fast, too fast to even make demands to get him there. Sanji’s face was nearly lowered to Zoro’s chest, his hot, panting breath searing across the scar. The tautness of the body beneath him felt so good, stretching him to the breaking point as well, though he refused to be the one to come first. Not this time. His hand clenched on the muscles of Zoro’s thigh. “Come on,” he encouraged in a low whisper. “Let me feel it. Come on, Zoro, let me feel you…”

A shiver ran down Zoro’s neck at the unexpected bonus sensual talk, and he breathed a little moan in spite of himself. “Almost there,” he insisted between clenched teeth. “You…?”

“Don’t worry about me,” Sanji said quickly with a loose shake of his head. “Just let go. Don’t make me punish you even more.”

Zoro flushed from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck, and beneath the rumpled, pushed-up t-shirt, his upper chest felt too hot. “Hardly punishment,” he taunted between breaths, his mouth falling open as the slightest shift in Sanji’s position had him slamming against the most delicious spot inside with short, fast, demanding blows. Zoro couldn’t help himself, one hand came free and grabbed for a fistful of blond hair above Sanji’s ear in the instant the sensations broke over him. His hips began to jerk, but pinned as he was beneath the cook’s weight, all it did was magnify everything tenfold, ensuring his orgasm within seconds. Sanji felt him tighten but didn’t let up, bowing his head as if the hair-tug was a demand for more closeness, gritting his own teeth to keep himself grounded even as Zoro erupted with ferocious, growled curses and hot fluid splattered both their stomachs. The swordsman’s thighs clamped on his hips to force him down, almost trying to hold him still, but Sanji managed to keep going, thrusting into that tightness. Hands came around his bare shoulders and gripped tight, pulling him in, while Zoro tipped his head up so that he was panting into Sanji’s face. All it took was Sanji looking up, catching a glimpse of Zoro’s flushed, sweaty expression and hazy, dark eyes, and his own body pulsed, ready to finish. He pulled out a little and gave a few more quick, impatient thrusts to finally get himself to completion. Zoro’s powerful legs tightened around him at the same time, pushing him deeper and refusing to let him back out. Sanji accepted this; for some unknown and unspoken-of reason, both of them really enjoyed filling the other up when it was their turn. For once, Sanji was the quiet one, managing to clamp his mouth shut to contain his usual cries and simply breathing a long groan as he finished and the exhaustion of exertion caught up to him.

Though they remained coupled a few moments longer, Zoro stretched back out and rested his foot back on Sanji’s shoulder, where it had started. He felt no need to say anything, it was enough to look up and see his comrade disheveled, flushed, and still trying to catch his breath. For Sanji, pulling out was just a matter of sitting back on his heels, which had the added effect of dragging his chest across Zoro’s abdomen and inadvertently sharing in his semen-coated bliss. He offered a few tired, barely-there kisses to the mess and one last one for the tip of the softening cock lying across his tanned body, not flinching at all at the salty taste of the wetness. Zoro’s hand scuffed affectionately through his mussed-up hair, making him groan a little. “What?” the swordsman prompted.

“You messed it up enough already,” Sanji pouted, pushing himself up so that he wasn’t lying draped across his partner’s sated body.

“Like you’re not a mess from head to toe.” Zoro struggled to push himself up from a rather ungainly position on the couch, scooting back so he could sit up and have a look. Sure enough, Sanji was sitting with his trousers still resolutely clinging to the lower half of his legs, one shoe still on, traces of Zoro dotted from above his cock all the way to his collarbone. His cheeks were still red, sweat glistened on his neck, and his lips were still wet. Zoro smirked widely as he sat forward with elbows on his knees. “Yep. A complete mess.”

“Look who’s talking.” Sanji eyed him where sat in a superior position, despite showing all the marks of having been the one on the bottom. Zoro’s haramaki had been jerked all the way up to the top of his chest where it stayed wrapped around him, preventing his shirt from falling back down. His short hair was likewise tousled worse than bed-head, and he moved a hand to try to correct it to no avail. Sanji huffed a tiny chuckle and rose up on his knees, his eyes drifting half-closed as his lips came dangerously close to brushing Zoro’s. “So?” he breathed against the swordsman’s mouth.

Zoro grunted at the closeness and closed the gap, practically wrestling a kiss from those lips. “What are you, proud of yourself or something?” he murmured.

“I think I have a right.” Sanji’s teeth scraped his lower lip before he backed off enough to give his comrade a smug look. “Of course, if it wasn’t enough for you, then I’m off the hook.”

“Don’t even think about it,” Zoro snarled. Fine, if the price of getting that kind of treatment more often was going to be a compliment, he could pay it. “You’d better do that again. A lot.”

Sanji gave a low, satisfied laugh, stroking his lips and goatee with a thumb, feigning deep thought. “A lot, hmm? We’ll see. Come on.” He got to his feet as gracefully as he could with his pants still around his ankles, then pulled them up after him. “The bath should be empty. I don’t know about you, but I need to wash up.”

The mere idea had Zoro grinning all over again. “You know, if we wash up quick, we’ll have all the time in the world to just get dirty again.”

Sanji tutted under his breath and turned away, making to somehow get himself presentable enough to make the trek up to the bathhouse at the top-rear deck, but when he spoke again, there was a definite smile in his tone. “You just read my mind.”


End file.
